Many types of electrical power distribution equipment, including transformers, regulators, and switchgear, utilize insulated conductors operating at a high voltage. Generally, high voltage electrical equipment incorporates a solid insulating material, such as a polymeric or a porous material, impregnated with a dielectric fluid, such as mineral oil. Paper is a common form of solid insulation that is used in electrical equipment containing mineral oil dielectric fluids. Over time, the paper insulation, which is generally made from pulp fibers that contain cellulose and to a varying extent lignin and hemi-cellulose, begins to degrade. The rate that the paper insulation degrades is primarily dictated by temperature and the amount of water present in the paper. As paper thermally ages, the molecular weight of the cellulose fibers decreases along with its mechanical properties (e.g., tensile strength). Thermal degradation of the cellulose-based insulation materials also liberates water. One undesirable consequence of liberating water is that it further accelerates the degradation process. The presence of water in electrical distribution equipment is also undesirable as it causes the dielectric strength of the mineral oil to fall as the saturation point of water present in the oil is reached. Thus, the useful lifetime of high voltage electrical power distribution equipment is limited due to degradation of the paper insulation within the equipment housing.